christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Obligatory Holiday Episode
"The Obligatory Holiday Episode" is the 12th episode of the short-lived television series . It was the last episode recorded for the series and was intended to run last (since it would be near Christmas), but it ended up being the second-to-last episode aired. Synopsis Al is throwing a big holiday party at his place, but since he and his friends couldn't decide on which holiday to celebrate, they decided to just celebrate all of them! Heart-shaped ham, chocolate bunnies with cornbread stuffing and gravy, green shamrock matzos, and candied corn on the cob are all on the menu for this fiesta. He's even got a "bobbing for turkey" game to take the party to the next level! To top it all off, he's cooked up a very special dish called a "Mood Pie" which reacts to the overall vibe of the party guests and lets Al know just how well the festivities are coming along. If it's blue, the party is going really well, if it's black 'n bubbling, then clearly he's doing something wrong. But as it turns out, all of Al's friends are bringing something special to the party; problems. These problems include his cousin Corky revealing that she has never received a Valentine's Day card. His friends soon start arguing and complaining about the holidays. Even Al's pet, Harvey the Wonder Hamster, becomes depressed. Al gets fed up with this and orders everyone to leave. Feeling bummed, Al decides to consult his favorite advice source: TV. After flipping through a few channels, Al realizes that TV isn't the best answer to his problem. Just then, one of Al's friends, the Hooded Avenger stops by to have a one-on-one talk with Al. "The problem is with your ears Al. You need to learn how to listen. We all have feelings we need to share, Al. When person shares and the other person listens, those two people get to be better friends!" This gets Al into the holiday spirit, and, what do you know? All of Al's friends are ready and willing to return to the party. With the party back on, Al publicly promises to be a better listener from this day forth! Al also decides to share something special with his friends:...A HOME MOVIE!!! This footage shows some of Al's childhood holidays. A short while into the film, the projector catches on fire, and his obviously bored friends rejoice. Everybody soon makes up with each other and, once again, they're all in a good mood. Harvey even surprises Corky with a giant Valentine's Day card! Just as Al is about to say good bye and end the show, when suddenly, a wild Dick Clark appears. Dick reveals that he wants to do a countdown to the New Year. But when Al informs him that the show is about to end, Dick Clark asks if they can do a countdown to the closing credits instead. So, we end our tale with the most festive exclamation one could think of in this situation: "HAPPY CLOSING CREDITS!" Releases The episode can be found, along with the other twelve episodes of the series, on The Weird Al Show: The Complete Series DVD set. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:1997 releases